Glitched up
by Fandom Flicker
Summary: Blueberry and Error return to the Anti-Void to see a guest Becuase I forgot in the story I own nothing from Undertale. That's Toby Fox's. And the artist who made the comic its based off of, then they should get praise for making it. So, go check out the original comic. (Reviews welcomes, please. And helpful hints are alright too)
1. Chapter 1

**Hey, guys. This is my first story on this account for a bit and I'm hoping you all like it. I couldn't get the link up here without delating it, so I'm just going to tell you what to type. Go on Youtube, type in 'Undertale: Glitched up' and it should pop it. It has Blueberry and Error standing there. Headphone users warned, though. Don't worry. No spoilors!**

Error didn't think he'd see the child again. He just thought they were a tiny blemish on his otherwise spotless record of destruction. He was going to hunt them down after Blueberry went to sleep (he'd been hunting her forever). But they was _right there_ , cuddling with Sans Classic. _**His**_ Sans Classic. So, he did what any person did.

"Hey!" he cried, snatching it away from them quickly. He didn't care if they started to cry. He'd lived with glitches all his life. He could handle them. And if it really was unbearable, he could just kill them.

"I think you should give it back to them. They're going to cry!" Blueberry stated, hearing the kid whimpering.

"No way!" Error replied, then muttered under his breath. "Stupid kid got it all dirty."

The kid's eyes teared up and they let out a sob. Then, with a huge, loud voice they began to cry. Glitched wails coming from across the Void to hit them full-blast. Glitches and 'Errors' popped up around the kid. There was no way to end it!

"Error, you have to do something!" Blueberry screamed, his hands covering his ears.

"How about killing them? Can I kill them, _please_!" Error cried, holding his hands against his ears as well.

"No!"

"Alright! Alright!" Error screamed before suddenly pulled up next to the child. He saw a band-aid against her nose; and tears streaming down her face.

"There, there, don't cry!" Error cooed holding up Sans and playing with him.

"Look at me, I'm Sans." he said before dipping the puppet low. "Dun de, dun dun."

Error chuckled softly as the kid's eyes stopped crying and, gradually, started laughing. "There, nice and quiet. Phew" he said before pulled up next to Blueberry.

The kid's voice was glitched and garbaled, but they could still hear the word projected. "Sans!" The kid cried, their tears all gone now and a smile on her face.

Blueberry went crazy, but Error was trying to grasp the fact he made her smile. "OMG! Underneath all that glitching you're adorable!" Blue cried.

"You know, we should set up a playdate! Two times the cute!" Blueberry chattered. "Does anyone else smell cinnamon and… butterscotch?" Blue sniffed the air.

"That… actually worked?" Error asked, blinking. He noticed something in the corner of the kid's head. He peered closer, notcing Sans and Frisk sitting there. The Sans had glasses and Frisk had a band-aid on her nose. Error's eyes roved to the kid.

"No way." he hissed. "Frisk?"

Static suddenly filled his vision, and he grew angry. Why weren't they answering him? "Frisk?" he asked again. Then, everything went black.


	2. Chapter 2

**So, this is the second chapter of 'Glitched up' remember to check out the artist if you haven't already. And, if you have, didn't they make a great video? So, anyway, we're going to continue on, and hopefully you guys like it.**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing of Undertale or of the idea of Error Sans, or Error Frisk or anything like that.**

Error regained control before he managed to lunge at the child. "You've been Frisk this whole time?" he screamed as his hands shook.

Frisk signed their reason but Error didn't care. "If you can say my name, you can talk," he snarled, jumping at the child.

Frisk quickly jumped back backwards, signing faster. "Don't give me that!" Error cackled, his cables moving to surround her.

"You're just like me, right? Came here, somehow, right?" he stalked closer. Frisk quickly backed up and with continued to sign, refusing to talk anymore.

Error leaned forward eyes following their movement. _I thought you knew! You knew everything else, except how you got here and what happened! Mom's missing, Sa-_ Error snarled at the word.

 _Error_ , they quickly corrected. _And I can't find them!_ Error chuckled darkly. He leaned closer to Frisk. "You wanna know where Toriel is?" Frisk's face brightened and they nodded happily. "I killed her," he stated shortly.

Frisk's eyes grew wide, and suddenly a sob ripped through their throat. They turned around, and made a portal, flying into it at lightning-fast speed. Error watched them go, snarling. Blueberry who was quiet this entire time, spoke up. "You didn't have to tell them that."

Error's eyes flickered to Blueberry who was staring at the spot where the kid was just minutes ago. "So what?" Error bluffed, moving past him. Blue's voice stopped him in his tracks. "So now they're going to be running through the Timelines screaming for their mother. And friends." Blue's head lifted and he shrugged.

"Then again, what can I expect? You are you. You're Error. Mean, cruel." he turned around, walking away. "But I thought you had _some_ heart. Guess I was wrong."

Error didn't know what to say anymore. He watched Blueberry walk away, farther and farther in the Anti-Void. He glanced back to where the kid was. Then, with just a sigh he opened a portal. Glancing back, he walked through, ready to find the stupid kid and get on with his life.

Blueberry smiled as he heard the portal close. Yeah, they would have to fix things. His human. What was their name? Maybe he'd ask Error when he returned.

 **So, what did you think? I hope to get some reviews but don't worry. I'm not the kind of author that makes you review in order to update (No offence you authors out there). And, I hope that this story might became popular in the future. Thanks everyone who's read this story so far and for thinking it's great enough up to your standards.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Alright! So, I've still got some words left in in (this usually means I'm probably going to get writers block for a year, just 'cause my brain hates me. There's some things at the bottom author's note. Sorry for the other chapters for being so short. I'm going to try to make this chapter longer but I can't guarantee. My writing style is just weird (that's what everyone says). So, sorry if nothing makes sense, or is completely random. Then again, it's Undertale.**

 **Disclaimer: If I owned Undertale, I would've given Asriel a happy ending. Yet, that was not the case. Thus, proving, I don't own Undertale.**

Frisk ran through the portal, fleeing Error's harsh words. They ran towards the first place they saw, Toriel's ruins. They paused. This wasn't their mother, though, was it? Their mother was dead, gone. But they needed to see her, one last time. A quick run inside told them she still had time. They saw Toriel at the bottom of the stairs.

 _She was visiting Sans._ Frisk realized. Frisk ran straight into their mother's arms, burying her face deep inside. "My child?" Toriel asked, shocked but Frisk shook their head. Tears leaked out of the corner of her eyes and Toriel's face popped up. A kind smile, and eyes that told Frisk she knew everything but was just waiting for them to tell her.

Frisk pulled away and flew downstairs. Toriel gathered herself and was about to start down before hearing two heavy _**THUMP**_. One from outside, and one from downstairs. Toriel kept her eyes down. Of course. The eight human. And now, the ninth. Toriel straightened her back. She let go of seven so far. But she won't let the eighth go to waste. This one will be prepared.

Frisk needed to see Sans, before he was Error. Sure, Blueberry was there, too, but he wasn't Sans. He wasn't the Sans that made puns. He was just like Papyrus. _You're running from your problems_ , Frisk reminded themselves. _Error's probably following you right now. Get moving. You have different timelines!_

So, Frisk fled the scene before them The timeline them will meet Sans and Toriel. Perhaps they'd be the Genocide. Or they'd be the Pacifist. Frisk didn't need to know. Error was following her. She heard the ripping of the seams of the timeline. She threw open another portal, throwing herself in before Error fully opened his portal.

Error pulled open another portal. He let out a hiss as he stepped through. This timeline was very small. One where Frisk was a child, just a three-year-old. _Maybe I can destroy this timeline? It's small. No one will notice. Not yet at least._ Error mused before shaking it off. _No. Find the kid._

How did she manage to stay ahead of him? Error's eyes turned to the portal just closing. He cursed loudly before hurrying to find the portal's power. It was easier to just tap into the kid's energy than it was to use up all of his. He searched, but cursed again when he realized that the power was gone. Just a faint shimmer; that wasn't enough to replenish Error's magic.

He sat down, tired. But he spotted something in front of him. A child. Their **Soul** glowed, in response to Flowey's battle. Error let out a growl and he used his blue cables to knock the flower out of the way and place the kid in Toriel's path. He paused, looking back at the child who was giggling and staring at him.

He let out a small smile before opening another portal and stepping through. He struck gold when he saw his Frisk looking over at someone. He snuck up behind her, watching it, too. A Sans and Papyrus were laughing together. Sans was cracking jokes and Papyrus was laughing hard at his brother's other jokes. Error just snatched the kid, wrapping their **Soul** in his cables and dragging them through the portal.

The kid let out a loud, glitched scream. Error kept them wrapped up and managed to get them to the Anti-Void. "Don't move, _Frisk_ , and no sounds, either!" Error sneered, putting emphasis on their name.

Blueberry sat up from where he was talking to his human's **Soul**. "You're back." he said frowning and looking over at the kid, who was in tears. "Well, you're really harsh now." Blueberry repeated his earlier phrases.

"You guilt tripped me into getting them here, and I got them here." Error said. More of Error's cables wrapped themselves across Blueberry's human's **Soul**. "Hey!" Blue cried, his eyes glowing. Error let out a sigh before turning. "What?" he hissed.

Blueberry looked over at Frisk. "Was _my_ human a Frisk? Or someone else?" Error blinked, clearly not expecting that reaction. "Your human?" he asked looking down at the glowing **Soul**. "Their name was Chara." he said quietly before the cables yanked Chara upwards to the other **Souls** lining the Anti-Void.

Frisk's eyes turned to Blueberry's. He looked back and let out a small smile. Frisk realized that maybe, just maybe, Blueberry could help Error, like Frisk tried to. Error suddenly towered over her, and Frisk closed her eyes, scared.

"Start talking, Frisk. Now!" Error demanded.

 **So, what did you guys think? Two chapter in a day? I'm on a roll. Anyway thank you guys for reading, and liking it. It really means alot to me, anyways. Thanks to the person who reviewed and I agree. Blueberry Sans is the very best! I'll see you guys tomorrow. And, not to get your hopes up, two chapters a day is probably not an everyday thing. I've pulled an all-night and I've got school tomorrow. Later, guys!**


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm here guys! I've just been at school for a while. It's stupid that we have to wake up at five o'clock in the morning just to catch the bus. So, here's the newest chapter of** _ **Glitched Up**_ **and as always I hope you guys like it!**

* * *

Frisk bit their lip. They signed _Talk about what?_ Error glared. "How did you get here?" he hissed. Frisk laid down on the ground, thinking.

 _I was walking home. With you. And… then things started going black, bleak. So I grabbed onto your hand. And then I was in pain. I didn't feel anything anymore; so I must've let go of your hand. And, I was scared. I ended up here. I called for you but you didn't answer me. And… I didn't know what to do. When I found you, I was happy. But you weren't. You thought I was a glitch. So, I hid after seeing what you did to Ghost Sans._

Error shrugged. "You were just a glitch." he said. "You weren't meant to be here. Just like Toriel, Undyne, Mettaton, Alphas, Flowey-or was it Asriel?- and…" Error paused suddenly stricken and Frisk let their gaze settle on Error's. "And Papyrus." he said with an emotionless expression.

"Papyrus?" Blueberry suddenly said, jerking from his trance of Frisk's eyes. "Is he here?" Blue whirled around, face lighting up. "No. You're brother's not coming, you stupid blueberry!" Error said. Blueberry paused and blinked suddenly, a vacant expression on his face.

"Yes, he is! He's going to get help!" Blue said quietly. "He's got to. We're… brothers. He… won't… leave… me… behind," Blueberry paused. Flashes of images coming from buried deep. A man, tall and proud, and a smaller version of Papyrus, both grinning. Error suddenly grabbed Blue by the arms, shaking him with vicious anger.

"Get it through your thick, stupid, wimpy head!" Error said through gritted teeth. "You're brother can't even _open_ a portal here; so he can't come save you. He's _done_ with you. You know that, right? He ain't coming back, no one's coming to save you!"

Blue shook his head, untangling himself from Error's fingers which dug deep into his shoulders. Frisk was suddenly there, prying Error off Blue and standing in front of Error. She gave an understanding look to Blueberry, who was looking off into the distance.

"Look, Blue," Error said holding out a hand after a bit of nudging from Frisk. "I'm… sorry… okay?" he said. Blue didn't answer, nor did he even look at Error. Instead, Chara's **Soul** floated down to him, settling into his hands. "You know, something, human?" Blueberry asked. "I think Papyrus is almost here. And then you can use your power, right? We're going to be just fine."

Error's eyes widened as Blueberry continued to talk to the **Soul** , not paying any attention to the two glitches. Frisk sighed and looked up at Error. _Do something else._ they signed. Error shrugged.

Frisk let out an annoyed sigh as Error opened a portal and left. More than likely to go destroy another small timeline. Something to destroy, quick, easy, and unnoticed for the longest time. Frisk sat down next to Blueberry who allowed the **Soul** to settle back in its cocoon of webbing. "Do you have any idea how much it hurts?" Blue asked suddenly.

Frisk patted his back and nodded, signing. _I've been trying to get Error to see the good way. But, he won't. And… the ghosts of the past,_ they gestured to the **Souls** above them. _They're haunting me. Their telling me things. Things that I shouldn't know. That only Error should know, but they know it, too. And, all the Sans are watching us. Looking toward me for guidance. But I don't know._

Frisk's bottom lip trembled. _I've tried to get into contact with my other siblings- the ones Error hasn't killed- but I can't._ Blueberry frowned. "Sibling?" he asked looking at them. _Yes, sisters. Every single eighth human is my sibling. I can feel every time a new one is created and every time a old one is killed._

Blueberry looked at her fully now. "So..." Frisk nodded. _Everytime Error kills one of my siblings, I can feel it. I mourn their loss. But I can protect them._ Frisk turned up to the **Souls** cocoon in the web, wriggling and struggling. _They're fighting. My siblings aren't going down_ _ **that**_ _easily. But we won't kill._

A few **Souls** stopped wriggling, and stayed still. _They're the killers._ Frisk explained. _I'm sorry, Blueberry._ Frisk said. _We're going to try to bring your brother here. Don't worry._ Frisk let out a smile. Blueberry smiled back. Maybe there's still hope for him and his brother. Blueberry looked over at the horizon of the Anti-Void. _Sorry I was weak, Pap. But I know you're coming to save me. Get here before Error comes back._ Blue was suddenly frightened of the thought of Error.

He'd hurt him. Dug his fingers deep into Blue's shoulders. He rolled his shoulders, felt it throb, and let out a small hiss of pain. Frisk looked worried but he waved them off. "Don't worry. I'm fine." he said before thinking, _Get here soon, bro. We'll wait for you._

* * *

Papyrus stood amongst rubble and destruction. A cell phone was held up to his ear. "Yeah." he replied. "They took my brother. Blueberry." he was quiet a moment before replying. "Yes. Yes. I have no allies. No, Error has killed everyone except Blueberry."

A quite mumble and Papyrus sighed. "Alright. I'll call them." He hung up. He gave another huge sign, and looked out into the distance. "I'll find you, Blue. Don't worry. I'm coming, little bro." and he flicked out his phone and dialed a number.

"Hello? Yes, its time."

* * *

 **So! What do you guys think? If I have enough time I might be able to write more tomorrow. I hope you all like it and will tell some of your friends about it. And reviews are helpful, too. :) We'll see who and what is coming through the lines.**

 **Error's really mean in this story. He was kinda nice at first; but now he made Blue cry. But he did apologize so, points? No? Right, then, I wasn't gonna give it to him either. Frisk is actually ready to pull off their little plan. They'd been working on it for a while now. The Genocite will come in; but they just won't kill 'cause Error Frisk is keeping them in line.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Alright! Thanks so much to everyone who's been following this story! I hope you all enjoy this newest chapter. If I ever get around to uploading more stories, I'll put up a plan to add chapters per day. Like, Mondays, Wednesdays, and Fridays I update one story and then Tuesdays and Thursdays I update the other one. And the weekends are for fixing mistakes. But for now (since I only have one story) I'll try to update every day or at least every few days. So enjoy chapter five of** _ **Glitched Up**_ **.**

 **Disclaimor: I don't own Undertale**

* * *

 _Recall:_

 _Error was mean and made Blueberry cry. Frisk attempts to get Error to apologize more sincerely and try to help Blueberry. Error gets angry/sad and leaves. Frisk attempts to comfort Blueberry and tells him about their plan to help Error see all the wrong he's been doing. Papyrus had called someone on his cell phone to help find his brother._

* * *

Core Frisk's eyes lifted to meet Error Frisk's. "I've got a phone call. Error has Blueberry?" Error Frisk nodded.

"I was unable to take him home, due to Error not noticing I'm there, and trying to keep myself on the down-low." Core Frisk nodded. "Yes. And you attempted to get Sans Classic, correct?"

Error Frisk nodded. "I was just lonely…" they looked off into Core Frisk's eyes. "Yeah. I know." Core Frisk said quietly. "But don't worry. We're going to keep Error in check." Error Frisk nodded.

"Anyway, we were waiting on Papyrus being ready. And it seems he's quite ready. So, go gather every one of the friends of each Timeline. Error doesn't know what we're doing, correct?" Core asked, looking towards Error Frisk, who just opened a new portal.

"He shouldn't." Error Frisk said before turning to the portal. "But if he does, he's gathering his army of Sans." Core nodded. "Find them, quickly. The humans, too." Error Frisk nodded and walked through the portal.

Core slid down into her own little pocket dimention. "Guys. Look, we're preparing to go to war." she said quietly. No one made a sound. "We're preparing to go to war against Error." everyone gasped. "But… Core!" Chara sputtered. "He could turn us all against you!" Core nodded. "But we need him to see the wrongs he's been doing."

Science Frisk let out a breath. "Core, don't we have to wait for Papyrus?" Core let out a deep breath. "Science, Underswap Papyrus has agreed to do it. I'm sorry to say it, but he only agreed because Error struck his own world." Science gasped. "But he wasn't suppose to strike for another six months! I'd had it all planned out! We were going to get them… out…"

"Chara's **Soul** is still intact," Core continued. "Which is why, of course, we didn't feel them dying. Their still here, still alive. But they don't have a body yet. Error Frisk is out there, searching for everyone. Now, us here, we're going to have to do something. Remember, fighting is a last resort."

Core sat down and the others followed. "We're going to wait until we have everyone. And we can't forget to let Error Frisk's energy to go up. She can't continue on to make portals without rest." Their friends came by doors; others came by portals made by Error Frisk. When they finally stumbled in, exhausted, Science and Core both caught her and lied her down to rest.

"I'll be fine in six minutes. I'll take you all to the Anti-Void then." Error Frisk mumbled. "No. You used up too much. Take as much time as you need." Core stated firmly. "Don't worry, sibling. You won't be alone."

Core knew Error was searching for her timeline right now. But Error Frisk needed rest. Even if Error finds them, Core and Science and Chara and everyone else could try to keep him busy until Error Frisk was fully able to function. "Core, they might need two or three days before they can openen a portal big enough for us to fit through. And if we want to use them to get back, which we will, we might want to give her five or six." Core nodded.

"Of course. That's alright." But it really wasn't. Sure, they'd be able to hold him off for a few days; but six? The only person to know him _that_ well was sleeping. But Core knew together, they'd be able to stall him for four days. Then, they'd need to wake up Error Frisk to fight him after it. "Let's play a game." Core said, already thinking of a battle plan. "Okay. How about tag?" Chara asked and everyone nodded, Science Sans bending down to place Error Frisk on a bed that Core has just conjured up.

And they began to play.

* * *

Blueberry was alone in the Anti-Void. Frisk went in search of Error and still hasn't come back yet. They said it might take a while; probably not going to only take thirteen minutes. Blue rolled over and closed his eyes. Maybe he should just fall asleep. It was better than being alone and thinking of his brother. _Is he okay? Did Error go back to finish the job?_ Blueberry was frightened.

But he heard the familar ripping noise of a portal and he stiffened. But this wasn't Frisk's portal. This was Error's. Frisk's portal made a humming, kind, tiny ripping noise. Error's was like someone was ripping a thousand peices of paper at the same time in a microphone.

"You still mad, Blue?" Error asked, noticing Blueberry. Blue didn't answer. Error half-snarled half-hissed at the body, but it didn't move. "You're hopeless!" Error yelled, throwing his hands in the air. " _I'm_ hopeless?" Blue snarled as he flew upwards. "I'm not the one who goes around killing people! I'm not the one who makes kids cry! I'm not the one who doesn't have any family and, because of that you have to rip away other families, too!"

Error flew at Blueberry getting close to his face. "I've got a family. Their my puppets!" he seethed. Blueberry's snarl got deeper and he hissed. "No. Puppets are not people!" Error's eyes flat out showed that he wanted to kill Blueberry.

"At least I'm not a dirty glitch," Error spat. Blueberry's eyes went wide and he blinked. "You think I'm a glitch?" he asked, hurt. Blueberry away, sitting far away from Error refusing to even look at him now. Error rubbed his eyes, and then opened another portal. Only one thing could get him to calm down now: finding Code Frisk's secret timeline.

And this time, he won't fail. Not again.

* * *

 **What do you guys think so far? I'm not placing the fight yet, 'cause I'm hoping to get to it into later chapters. So do you think I should do the update scedule? Mondays, Wensdays and Fridays? And fixing mistakes on weekends? Or should I just try to update everyday until I get a new story? I'm hoping to try working on one in later weeks. Review, and tell me what you think so far!**


	6. Chapter 6

**So, hey guys! I'm back with another chapter! Enjoy the sixth chapter of** _ **Glitched Up**_ **and don't forget to review! I always smile when I see them!**

 _Recall:_

 _Core Frisk and Error Frisk have gathered the Sans, Toriels, Papyrus, Frisks, Undynes, Alphas, and Mettatons of the alternate universe. They now struggle to get Error Frisk's energy back up quickly since they used so much. Error and Blueberry got into a fight in which Error calls Blueberry a 'dirty glitch'. When Blueberry doesn't even look at him Erro opens another portal to search for Core Frisk's new timeline._

* * *

 _ **144 hours left**_

Blueberry was alone again in the Void. Frisk still hasn't come back yet and Error had left a while ago. Chara's **Soul** floated down, and stayed there in the palm of his hand, glowing blue. "Don't worry, human. Someday, we'll both be free again." he said to it.

Chara wriggled just a bit. "Sorry," Blueberry said relinquishing his hold on them. "Papyrus is coming. He's gotta be coming." Blueberry said, voice breaking.

 _Come on, Papyrus. Please._ Blueberry thought. "If Pap doesn't come, I might just have to… give up on him." Blue said to the **Soul**. "But he must be coming, right?" he asked, whirling around the face the other side where the Errors always come in through.

"He's _gotta_ be coming! If it was him I'd come! So, we shouldn't give up hope…" Blueberry's eyes didn't sparkle, though, and he continued to watch.

"We're gonna be okay." he whispered. "I mean, Frisk still has her plan, right?" Chara attempted to give him the small comfort by floating up his his cheek and sitting on his shoulder. _Just relax, Blue_. Chara thought. _My siblings are coming_. Blueberry didn't hear their words, but he relaxed all the same.

* * *

Letting out a frown, Core watched Error float through the Timelines. "He's searching for us." They realized but then shook their head all the same. Everyone stopped playing.

"If he's too angry, too calm, too happy, too sad, too anything he can't come here. And he doesn't even know how either." all of the Frisks came by their sibling.

"He can't come here unless you invite him. You made sure of that." Science Frisk explained to the others.

"That's true. But, we can't forget, Error's unpredictable. Unless it comes to destroying timelines. We've got to be careful." Core responded and began to compliment their plan.

"Let's go over the plan again." they said, spreading out maps and things over the table. Her siblings shot a look around the table to each other. " **Tag!** " a three-year-old screamed and tagged Core.

They blinked before everyone ran away and they let out a giggle before running after them. The battle plans could wait a bit.

* * *

Papryus watched the children play. This wasn't good. Spending time playing instead of going over the battle plan to save his brother? Not good at all. UT Papyrus began speaking to him. "You do know their kids, right? Human kids. It doesn't matter if their a 'glitch' or anything. Their still human." US Papyrus shrugged. "I'm just missing my brother." he admitted.

"Then hang out with the others," UT Papyrus suggested. "If you hang out with the other Sans then maybe you'll notice the similatities between all of them." US Papryus snorted. "Yeah, alright. They're all named Sans, look like each other, but that's it. Their personalities aren't the same. My brother's like you. But you're not Blue." US Papyrus said before turning away.

"I'll look through the battle plans. See where we can get everything ready. As soon as I find my brother, I'm taking him home." UT Papyrus' shoulders slumped and he turned away, watching his own brother chase after their human. _How would it feel to lose you like you lose me?_ he thought looking at the his Genocite brother. The slash in his stomach; the glitchy eye. Papyrus knew this was what had happened if he died.

* * *

Error cursed as he fell into another empty timeline. Where was the stupid timeline? Error felt a tug in his stomach; and suddenly turned around. "Frisk?" he asked slightly. "Frisk are you okay?" Error almost hit himself. Why was he asking empty air, where there was no one to talk to? Frisk wasn't even in the Void. Error's eyes widened and he opened another portal, throwing himself through.

Something was wrong with Frisk. He could feel it. It was right between where his heart would be if he had one. " _ **Frisk! I'm not playing! Where are you?**_ " he screamed into the universes. It was all empty.

Error paused. All the universes were empty. It dawned on him slowly. How stupid could he be? The only people who could go through timelines where him, Frisk, and Core Frisk. Error felt his lip pull back in a snarl.

Of course. Core Frisk kidnapped _his_ Frisk. They took Frisk away from him and now probably brainwashed her into thinking he was bad. They probably made her open portals over and over again. From all the timelines! Frisk would be out cold for a few days.

Another pull from his heart and Error laughed slightly. Of course, Frisk would be the one to make his heart thaw. He let out a hiss and opened another portal, this time to the Void. He'll get Frisk back and then he'll deal with Core.

* * *

 **So, what do you guys think? It's six days until Error either finds Frisk** _ **or**_ **Frisk wakes up and takes their army to the Void. I honestly don't know right now even though I'm the author! :P. Oh well. We'll see in the next chapters. Thanks, again, to everyone who's Favorited, Followed, and reviewed to this story. And, thanks for to the people who added me on their Favorite Authors list. I really does mean a lot to me.**


	7. Chapter 7

**I'm back again, guys! Great job telling people/ showing people or just plain out favoriting this story. It really does mean a lot. And it makes me enjoy posting these chapters for you people out there who think it's good. :D! Enjoy chapter seven of** _ **Glitched up**_ **!**

* * *

 _Recall:_

 _Error attempts to find Frisk who has been "kidnapped" by Core Frisk. Blueberry is losing his happiness and Chara doesn't know how to fix it. Error Frisk is still sleeping and the people in Core's timeline are frenzy and playing. US Papyrus is getting angry while the children play; and worried for his brother's safety._

* * *

 _ **120 hours left**_

US Papyrus was studying the plans when Core wanted to talk. "We'll talk later. _After_ I get my brother back." Core shook their head. "No. _Now_." they growled and yanked him back.

"Listen! Don't go studying those plans too hard! Error can use his cables to get into your head! He'll use our own plans against us!" Core's gaze hit Papyrus' and he gulped. "Error got to know how well you dodge by examining your brother's behavior. And when he got him wrapped up in his little cables he knew _everything_."

Papyrus took a deep breath, and staggered slightly. "What?" Core nodded quickly. "His cables do more than just control your powers and things. They gather inside information about everything." US Papyrus hissed and his eye glowed. "Come play with us," Core continued. "Or come eat with the others. We're just waiting on all the Papyrus to finish their spaghetti. Do you want to help us set the table?"

US Papyrus nodded, looking to his friends. "Sure, why not?" he said before following Core.

* * *

Error Frisk peeked one eye open, and smiled slightly. Yeah, _this_ was family. There were only missing two people. Error Frisk closed her eyes and allowed herself to slip back into her world of the past. Where Sans wasn't Error, Papyrus was still there, Toriel and Asgore were together, Alphas and Undyne didn't die, and Asriel was with them. Their family, still intact.

* * *

Error combed through some timelines. All were empty. Error paused and then let out a hiss. "They were gathering an army, weren't they?" he asked no one in particularly. "And I fell for it." Error fell down and didn't look at anyone else. "What? Who's building an army." Blue turned around to glance at his counterpart. "Core Frisk. They kidnapped my Frisk and used her to open up a bunch of portals. If my calculations are correct," Error did the math in his head.

"Frisk needs six-or five-days to rest in order to open up a portal large enough to bring them here. And in order for them to open it for them to go back, they'd need Frisk's power, again, and let's not forget Core Frisk's, too. So, Error Frisk would be out for a while; and Core Frisk, maybe a day or two."

Blue shrugged. "Aren't you suppose to know everything?" he asked. Error snarled. "Yes, I'm suppose to know everything! But the kid…" he trailed off. Blue nodded.

"You were distracted because they're alone now, right? Like you? So, they want their family back. You want them back…" Blue weighed the pros and cons quickly and then shooed away Chara's **Soul** for a second, allowing it to go back to its friends.

"You're apart of their own family now, Error. They don't have anyone else." Blue kept his eyes on Error's.

"So, stop acting _stupid_ and go find your daughter." Blue's eyes sparkled brightly. Error paused and quietly said "I'm sorry, Blue, for calling you a glitch." Blue smiled. "It's alright. Go get Frisk back."

Error left, leaving Blue still trapped in the Void with no way home. But, that was okay. Because Frisk and Error were going to make up. "Do you think Frisk will stop her plan?" he asked the **Soul** around her. _No, they've all been working hard. Frisk will try to stop them; but the others will get them to see it their way._ Chara thought looking off into the way Blue was looking.

 _Hurry up, Error_.

* * *

 **AND DONE! What do you guys think? Five more days until Error finds Frisk/ Frisk wakes up. Continue on to your day and let's go be our crazy fangirl/ boy self! I apoloize for taking so long with everything going on my life's a bit hetice. Now, for my apologizes, once this story is done it will have an epilogue. This story (what I think) should have about twelve chapters. So, becuase: 1- Apology for taking so long and 2- I wanted a epilogue. And I've got a few ideas for the epilouge and the other chapter of this story. Don't worry. I'll post (hopefully) on Friday. If my cousins don't take up a lot of my time. :D!**


	8. Author's Note

**It has come to my attention a few things happening in the 'Review' section of my story. Here are some things that I'm telling you about.**

 **I don't appreiate hate. I didn't ask for it. I asked for helpful hints. Like 'maybe if you wrote…' ect. ect. Not hate.**

 **Why 'kill yourself'? How do you know I'm not already suicidal?**

 **It takes a lot of courage to post a story where millions can read it. I'd _love_ to see all you haters out there post a story on your account. **

**Don't go around spreading things like 'This is plain awful,' ect. ect.**

 **Don't go around telling people to 'kill themselves'**

 **Nothing about you haters are "cool"**

 **You're all just people like the rest of us.**

 **Stop acting snobby**

 **Start acting like a person**

 **Stop** _ **hating on other's stories**_


	9. Chapter 8

**So, my family's here. I love them and all, but they're taking a while away from writing. Don't worry, I'm finding time. Georgina is super sweet; and Petar is awesome and I love them. But I still love him. But, nothing about my family affairs. You all came here to enjoy the Chapter Eight of** _ **Glitched Up**_ **. And review replies are going to be on the bottom (sorry for taking so long; I've been a lot busy). Enjoy Chapter Eight of** _ **Glitched Up**_ **and see ya real soon, man. In celebration of having 6k people read/visit this story, and going into double didgets in the reviews section I'm breaking my writing time that hasn't even started yet! :P Doesn't matter! Why are you still reading the author's note, enjoy chapter eight! XD!**

* * *

 _ **96 Hours Left**_

 _Recall:_

 _Core speaks to US Papyrus and drills some sense into him. US Papyrus realizes the best thing to do right now is to just stay with the army; and help out any way he can. Error is searching for Frisk after encouraging words from Blueberry (whom he apologized to (_ **Pitchforks, please. Thank you have a nice day** _)). Error Frisk wakes up to see their "family" together with just a few people missing. We now take you to Day Four._

* * *

Frisk was awake. They were always awake. They just didn't open their eyes. Frisk's body was equipped to handle large amouts of jumping timelines. But, sometimes, even Error Frisk couldn't handle most of the jumps.

" _C'mon, Frisk," Sans playfully teased with a smile. They signed_ _ **I can't do it, Sans! You were wrong**_ _. Sans' gaze didn't leave theirs and he let out a laugh. "Of course I'm not wrong. Why would I be? You_ _ **can**_ _teleport, Frisk. Just do it. Don't think. Just act by insticnt. You're instincts make it better."_

 _Frisk closed their eyes and let out a sigh when suddenly, they felt something shoot up. Acting on instinct, they were suddenly next to Sans. "See?" Sans replied with an easy, laid-back smile._

" _You're a natural." Frisk collapsed but Sans bent down and reassured them. "Don't worry. Soon, your body's going to be able to handle large jumps. Maybe you'll even travel to different keep practing, Frisk."_

Frisk felt tears in their eyes. It built up, slowly tricking down their cheeks.

" _Don't worry, sweetheart." came a tired, sad voice, rocking Frisk to sleep. "We're all here… we're all safe… don't you worry about me… 'cause we're here for you…" Sans continued huming quietly until Frisk felt the darkness seep into her vision again. But this time… she was safe._

Frisk felt their tears run dry and hated themselves for crying. If the others saw, they'd expect Error Frisk to wake up, and tell them what was wrong. But Frisk couldn't. These were their memories of a past life. Right now, Frisk needed to rest to get her Sans back.

* * *

Classic Sans saw the tears. He saw the way they curled up on themselves as if to shield from something. _Good memories. They're trying to get good memories in._ His own brain supplied without his permission. Nobody else noticed; nobody else was even looking their way.

Sans knew that Error had to be stopped. How, he didn't know. But… to just _take_ a Sans from his brother. That was just like madness. Something wrong… something unright. If Sans was seperated from his brother for long periods of time by the timelines… their timelines grow unstable. Sure, you could say the Underfell Universe could be considered an unstable timeline. But is wasn't. They were _together_ weren't they? Even if Classic wanted to punch the jerk Papyrus in the face for doing this to his own brother. How, or why, would he do it? Treat Edge like he's worthless and then just walk away? Classic didn't understand; but Edge told him that he'd been through worse.

He'd also said if Classic said anything he'd kill him. But Sans wasn't. Of course Edge was more comfortable with Nerd. Classic shook his head. Edge's nicknames grow on all of them. Classic's view on his counterpart's brother had changed the moment he'd seen Papyrus hit Edge when Pap thought no one was looking. So, Classic got his Papyrus to talk to Edge's brother. Classic knew his brother was crazy when needed to be; and threating too. He wasn't stupid, no matter what anyone else said.

Blueberry's absence was beginning to have the effect on his timeline. Maybe… maybe Sans shouldn't wait.

They could all teleport. They didn't need Frisk's help. But… Sans knew if they teleported without Frisk, who would stop everyone from killing Error? Sans shuddered. Wrong choice, wrong time. He knew it. So, he kept his mouth shut and his eyes ahead, pretending to skim over the now-sleeping child.

He'd help them one day. But not today.

* * *

Error let out a hiss of static as he fell into another timeline. "GOD DAMN IT!" he shouted, kicking jars of sauce out of the way. He tore open another portal; kicking and screaming before pausing. People were milling around, not paying any attention to the glitch in the corner. "Hello, are you new?" someone called.

Error turned his head to the sound and saw a Papyrus standing there. Once Papyrus saw Error, he let out a squeak and turned, fleeing. Everyone paused and, with the same squeak, also fled. Error turned in a full circle, viewing Core's timeline. "How did you get in here? You're not allowed in here!" Core's voice said from behind.

Error chucked darkly. "Yeah. I get that a lot. You just missed one thing in you're timeline, Core. You allowed Frisk." Core's eyes widened. "And when you allowed Frisk… you allowed me." Error turned around, cables at ready. "Ready to fight, Core?" he asked sweetly.

* * *

Blueberry felt a clash of something happening. He stood up, knocking Chara's **Soul** out of the way. "Something's wrong!" he panicked, throwing himself against a wall. "Something's happening!" he screamed suddenly backtracking.

"Oh… no…" he whispered and slumped down, holding his head in his hands. "What have I done? What have I done?" he repeated. Over and over again, headless of Chara's **Soul** 's attepts to comfort him. "It's all my fault…" he wailed pitifully, tears streaking down his own cheeks.

"It's all my fault. It's all my fault!" he repeated.

* * *

 **PLOT TWIST! Didn't expect** _ **that**_ **did ya? Alright. Chapter Eight of** _ **Glitched Up**_ **is done. Hope you guys are enjoying my little story as much as I'm enjoying writing it.**

 **Just in case you guys didn't get it: Error gets into Core's timeline becuase Core invited Frisk in. Therefore inviting all glitched (including Error) to the timeline. Core didn't know becuase they were worried about Frisk's health for a while. So, therefore, when Error grew angry and only thought about Core's timeline; he was sent there.**

 **Amenal741: Thank you. I'm hoping to get you guys the next chapter as soon as possible and this story helps me get my creative writing out. I hope you enjoy this chapter as much as you enjoyed the others :D!**

 **Clarissa Fazbear: I know. I've heard some of those things too, which is pretty stupid. I mean, they told me to kill myself. How is that helpful? I do stick to positives; I'm mostly just ignoring the hates and keeping my eyes on people like you, who encourage this story much more than I can ever hope for. Error's my second fav. My first is Blue becuase he's always positive and wants to help Error.**

 **Now, readers of all ages, please if you didn't above, give me the torches and pitchforks. Error apologized after running twice… maybe I should let you guys get there. You'd have to destroy the fourth wall.**

 ***Explosion and debris flies everywhere***

 **Alright, then. Forgot you must've gotten dynamite. Go ahead, don't kill him. We're going to need him for the chapters. :)!.**

 **I recently got a e-mail stating that I've inspired a person for writing their own story. And I'm very happy for that; I never thought I'd be able to inspire anymore, much more to have them tell me that I'm awesome. I'm really not awesome I just wanted to share a story with you all. And, letting this go on as far as it has, I have to say thank you. I've never planned this far into any story, and I'm just so _happy_ that you all think it's up to your standards to review, favorite, follow ect me and this story. Hopefully others in the future will see this and think that it's as good as you all do.**


	10. Chapter 9

**Hey guys, guess what? My school's ending in 8 more days; so when it ends I'll have more time for updates, writing, and error-fixing. I assure you I re-read my chapters after I update it in order to get the reader's feel of it. Sweetheart is Edge's nickname for Flowerfell Frisk, so I'm using that. And, just to tell ya, I can't write fight scenes for my life. And Error had blocked Sans' powers of teleportation (but not Frisk (why? 'Cause he doesn't think they're a threat right now (Does he really think their still sleeping, after all this?)))**

* * *

 _Recall:_

 _Error Frisk has memories of her past life; before she became Error Frisk. Classic saw her crying to thinks of Error taking his counterpart away from his brother and Edge's relationship to his own Papyrus. Error has located Core's timeline and is in there right now ready to fight. Blueberry feels as if something's bad is happening and that it is his fault. Now, a fight for Core's friends' lives are at stake within Core's timeline, with no chance of escape unless Error Frisk wakes._

* * *

 _ **BOOM! CRASH! SMASH! CRACK!**_ Error lifted himself up, wiping off the blood on his mouth before charging again. He dodged Gaster Blasters, bones attacks, spears, bombs, tears, robots, friendless pellets, and knives. He eyed where the human children were; Sweetheart's face was completely covered in flowers but their hands were at ready; Core's gaze kept flickering as if searching for a different timeline; Science was there, holding a device; Fell's was there sitting on Error Frisk's leg. The Charas were there. Lockets around their neck; knives in their hands; levels ready.

"Can't beat me kid!" Error hissed, dodging another blaster. Suddenly, feeling snatched by something, Error was yanked back from the Frisks and slammed into the walls, floor, and ceiling. His HP lowered by two points and he got up, healing those two. His cables wrapped around his fingers and he threw them toward the nearest person.

Science Papyrus let out a squeak of terror as he was snatched by the blue cables; and Error threw him into battle. Forcing his cables into Science Papyrus' magic, Error quickly used the skeleton's agility and ability to fight against his own people. Error saw a brief flash of Core's plan. _Trying to use Frisk into getting you into my timeline?_ Error grinned evilly.

"Hey, how much are you willing to let this guy live?" Error hissed; cables tightening around Papyrus. "Let him go!" Nerd hissed, throwing Blasters his way and Error tried to dodge. They hit him full-on; but they only knocked out about half. Error quickly replenished his magic and health.

* * *

Edge kept an eye on Sweetheart and Fell. They were both his humans; just from two different timelines. He saw Nerd throwing blasters everywhere and he watched his brother's reaction. Fell Papyrus looked surprised at how much power Sans actually had. Fell Papyrus whirled by him, his eyes glowing in excitment. "We're going to experiment at home!" he almost sang.

Edge paused. "But, b- Boss. We're here to help fight, remember?" Fell Papyrus snorted. "Yeah. 'Fight'. Please! We're only here for Undyne. Remeber? Oh, wait." Fell Pap sighed with relish. "Well, Undyne told me to stay in this 'army' because she wanted to gather information about the others. So that way, we can wage war against the others, see? And we won't be stopped 'cause we know _all_ of their weaknesses!"

Edge couldn't believe his brother. His non-existant stomach let out a flip and Edge felt stupid he didn't see it before. After all, when was Papyrus ever _ever_ happy about Edge's missions? Why'd he want to come to this one, completly and utterly happy filling his featurs. Edge assumed that he'd been happy to finally spend time with Edge.

He was wrong.

"Papyrus," Edge growled his eyes flicking to Core's who was at the edge **(I REGRET NOTHING)** of Error's corner. Edge sent blasters Error's way; and Papyrus quickly tried to yank Edge into the portal he'd made. "Alphas gave it to me. One try, though." Fell Papyrus said fiddling with the dial, keeping a tight hold on Edge's **Soul**.

"Alright. C'mon, Lazybones." Fell Pap leered over Edge. "Or do I have to carry you?" Edge's shoulder shook and he suddenly threw Papyrus through the portal. "You're not my brother." he snarled suddenly; pretending not to notice Papyrus' flash of hurt. "Fine," Papyrus excalimed shortly "But just remember, Sans-" the portal closed.

And Edge was left with a war all on his own.

* * *

Genocite Sans saw everything. He'd thought everything was cleared up with them. Genocite Sans rubbed his non-existant temples and he felt his brother's scarf float in the wind created by spears, bombs, bones, blasters, tears, and knives. Genocite knew that Edge didn't have a brother; he'd just told his brother he _wasn't_ his brother. Genocite knew that Fell Papyrus didn't feel hurt or sad. Just angry that Edge managed to deannounce him before Papyrus had gotten the chance. "Feels like we're going around in circles." someone said on his right. Genocite didn't need to see to know it was his human. Blood had splattered their clothing and matted their hair.

"Yeah," he agreed. "We're not finished with our fight!" Chara reminded him and he rolled his eyes. "Of course not. This is just an... uneasy allience." he didn't want to look at them. They took a shower, he realized. In the middle of the war; they'd taken a shower and left their Pacifist Partner alone. "Frisk is here with me!" Chara cried. "She's just been... really quiet, actually. Frisk, you alive in there?" they knocked their head, but Genocite shook his head.

"Forget it. Just fight the war!" he shouted, dodging a blue cable.

* * *

Error Frisk's eyes opened just a crack. Fell was sitting next to them, their hair in their eyes and a frown gracing her face. "Will he be okay?" Fell asked, looking at Frisk's eyes. Error Frisk's turned to where Science Papyrus was; seeing Error's cables wrapped themselves around Pap's midsection and Papyrus was looking scared.

Error Frisk tumbled out of bed. They knew what they had to do. Their eyes burning a hole in the Charas and Frisks ready to fight for them. They both parted, Sweetheart's hand reached out and touched Error Frisk's. "No," they whispered before almost throwing themselves at the child.

Edge held back both Sweetheart and Fell, murmuring gently reassuring in their ear. Error Frisk noticed everyone has stopped fighting and was restraining their siblings from getting them back. They also noticed Fell Papyrus was no where in sight. "No…. No!" Chara threw themself in front of Error Frisk; knife at ready. "If you want to get to him, get through _me_ , Frisk!" they howled. Error Frisk just made another portal and was out within a few seconds.

"It's time to stop now, Sans." Error Frisk said quietly staring at Error.

* * *

 **Here you guys are! At the end of my (hopefully long enough) chapter nine! Just three more to go before the epilogue. There's going to be two. An Alternative and what will actually happen. Anyway, so, five more chapters to go! Don't worry, we're not going to be finished just yet. And, again, I guess I'm just not sticking to the schedule and just gonna update when I can. :P. Knew it'd never work out.**

 **Basically the fight scene was crappy and bad I know! I can't write them for anything! But Error's injured so he uses his cables to catch Nerd's brother. Nerd goes crazy 'cause this is his brother thus proving to Fell Papyrus that Sans** _ **can**_ **be strong. They just needed to be… given a reason. So Fell Paps was only there to gather information for Undyne; and now that he'd gotten everything, he wants to go back home. Edge refuses and thus telling Papyrus he wasn't his brother, and closing the portal before Papyrus could finish his sentence. Good old Edge, right? What'll you think'll happen to their timeline?**

 **Nothing, really, actually. I mean, Edge won't be** _ **with**_ **his brother but he'd be somewhere in the timeline so it wouldn't be unstable, right?**

 **Shadowstar618: Well, Phone Frisk actually handles the calls but since Core was waiting on the "okay" from US Papyrus they told Phone to redirect Papyrus' call straight to Core's cell phone. So, it was both of them; but Phone just didn't answer. Core did. Clear anything up?**


	11. Chapter 10

**Hey, guys. As said on my profile I've had a unfortunate fight my friend since elementary school. She's given me so much drama and my life doesn't need it any more. She'd made me cry, given me too much to handle, and when I say a** _ **word**_ **about her boyfriend, she snapped off. So, just… fuck her and fuck the world for putting us in a situation where it knew I'd wouldn't be able to get out of. Anyway, my life is hopelessly filled with drama that won't go away; and writing helps me ease off it just a bit. So, thanks, again, to everyone who's been reviewing and things (review responses are below). Error Frisk's new nickname is now "Angel".**

 **I just realized I've stopped placing 'Disclamiors' on the chapters. :/. Too much on my mind I guess. I'm just going to get started on this chapter. Enjoy chapter 1o of** _ **Glitched Up**_ **.**

 **Disclamior: Toby won't sell me Undertale. So I don't own Undertale.**

* * *

 _Recall:_

 _Error Frisk wakes up in order to stop Error; Core and the others are exasted beyong their regular limit. Edge has told Fell Pap (after Pap told him that they'd just been there to collect information (and Edge didn't know)) that they are no longer brothers and sent him back one-way through Alphas' portal maker and closed it before Fell Papyrus has anything else to say._

Fell Papyrus didn't understand. After all his work; his protection; his _insticts_ ; Sans still didn't understand! He got into the Royal Guard _for_ Sans; he was hard on him for his own good.

 _But what about beating him?_ the little nagging voice that sounded familiar asked. _You beat him, didn't you? Called him weak, told him not to come home at times. Treated him like a dog. Called him_ _ **Free EXP**_ _._ Papyrus struggled to shrug off the voice. But they were right, no matter what. _You acted like he wasn't even your brother. And now? He's gone, you're not getting him back._

 _You yanked out his tooth, just to give him a_ _ **fake gold**_ _one. You see how wrong this is now?_ The voice quickly faded away.

Papyrus let out a snark hiss before stalking by Undyne's. "I need coffee!" he ordered and Undyne made it quickly. Papyrus gulped it down; allowing it to settle into his non-existed stomach. "Tell me about it." Undyne's voice was unusually soft and quiet.

"You know our mission, right? Sans didn't know, so I told him." Papyrus started, angry suddenly. "And then… when I told him to come back here; and I grabbed his arm and took him to the portal. He _pushed_ me in; and told me that I wasn't his brother. But I've got something! You know how Sans is weak?" Undyne snorted. "He's very weak. Just 1 HP!" Papyrus sniffed. "He's not. He's very strong if there's something… dangled in front of him."

Undyne's gaze flickered to him. "You?" Papyrus shook his head. "He'd come, but he won't **FIGHT** for me. No," Papyrus' gaze drifted toward Undyne's wall. Yellow. Bright yellow. Papyrus smiled. "I got just the person." he said before turning back to Undyne.

"You know Sweetheart?"

* * *

Blue was watching the wall; his eyes blank. His scarf was down, his clothes wrinkled and his gloves were gone, revealing iron plate on his hands. He kept his eyes down, dull and his shoes were being kicked off.

Chara's **Soul** floated around him, flutters of trying to stroke the skeleton's face proving unsuccessful. _Blue. Don't be like this. Please!_ they almost begged, trying to help. But they couldn't. How could a **Soul** help him? Without a body, Chara was weak and useless. _**We have to help!**_ Frisk hissed through their link. _You think I don't know that?_ Chara snapped back. _**Give me control, I'll try.**_ Frisk suggested and Chara turned sour.

 _Just like when I tried to give you control with Error?_ Chara said and Frisk grew quiet.

 _ **You know you just fell down. I couldn't bind to you quickly enough. And I**_ **tried** _**okay? I tried as fast as I could but you rejected me for a bit. Now? We're stuck here; without a body just becuase you're body rejected me. It rejected**_ **us** _ **!**_

Chara knew that Frisk wasn't trying to make her feel bad. She was just stating the facts that Chara's body _did_ reject Frisk, giving Error time to capture them. He didn't crush their **Soul** ; which made them both curious why.

He won't tell them. They both knew this. But Blueberry needed them. Where was Error Frisk when they needed them? Angel was always the one to comfort Blue whenever he was sad or feeling lonly. Chara and Frisk both knew that Angel would get closest to Blue since Chara doesn't have a body.

"Pap's coming, human." Blue repeated, as if he'd said it a million times before. "Don't worry. Pap's coming." Chara and Frisk settled in their hands, glowing blue. "We're gonna be just fine." he said, but didn't sound like he even believed himself. "We're gonna be just fine." he repeated.

* * *

Something was wrong. Edge could feel it in his bones something was here that shouldn't be. _Beware of Papyrus._ The voice was back giving his advive. To be honest, if Voice wasn't there to talk to Edge then he would have gone insane as the years went on. "Sweetheart. Fell. Come on. Bring you're siblings. We're moving to a safer location." Edge said quietly listening to the Voice's advice. Unlike his brother, Edge trusted this Voice; he wasn't going to outright admit it but if push comes to shove Edge would pick to be able to see the Void just one last time.

Edge shook his head. One last time? When has Edge ever met the Voice? Papyrus' advice would always be the same. "Don't worry about it, stupid! Don't listen to it! Get me food!" and Edge would run off to get something for his brother. Edge's tongue touched his gold tooth, remembering the pain of Papyrus strapping him in the chair and yanking it out to make him "cooler". Edge just wanted to go to sleep; but instead nightmares plagued him for the rest of that week.

Edge moved the children into a different timeline. Quickly, nodding to Core for an affirmative and Core made replicas of each of them (except Angel) and they left. Edge last saw Angel reaching a hand to help Error up. A hand of friendship. Edge's portal closed and he turned to the others. Core first broke the silence by giving an affimative that the _Save Blueberry_ team had located him, but had no way of enetering. Edge's magic was drained; and the other Sans' teleport powers were blocked.

* * *

Angel's gaze was locked on Error's. "C'mon, Angel." Error said, opening his arms. "Are you gonna come back? Or stay here where they can use you?" Angel's eyes lifted to meet Error's and Error dodged a gaster blaster. "Angel!" he hissed. "Replicating attakes?" Error raised an eyebrow.

"Alright, then!" Error withdrew from his magic throwing out a bone attake and using his cables to try to trap Angel. Angel wriggled out of it, doding the bones and quickly running at Error. Angel paused just inches away from Error's face, and teleported behind him.

Error whirled around, getting hit by a blue attake. He felt himself being lifted and thrown off into the walls. "You're hurting my family!" Angel cried. Error let out a half-strangled laugh. "And what am I?" Angel paused in her storming before hesitating. "You're my family, too," they claimed.

"But… why are you doing this, Error?" Angel asked, gesturing to the others who were quickly losing the battle to unconsesness. "They're our family, too, Error. They are all you, me, Papyrus, Toriel, Alphas, Gasters, Undynes, Asriels, Floweys, Charas. They are all of our friends." Angel held her hands upward, palm up. "Come be a family with us, Error. We're waiting for you."

Error had tears in his eyes and he lifted his arm, to brush against Angel's. Angel suddenly gasped, and blood dribbled out of their mouth. Error watched the bone impaled in their stomach disappear and they fell. "Angel!" Error cried, holding Angel's body in his arms. "Error… " she swallowed thickly. "Daddy. Please… don't… kill… them…"

Error cradled his child's body close to him, refusing to let go. Fell Papyrus, Undyne and Alphas stood next to him. "You'd think they'd learn to be more alert." he noted before he felt something slitering around all three of their waists.

"Just where do you think you're going?" Error's voice was calm, but angry. Papyrus replied "We're just going to take someone and go."

Error let out a laugh. "You're not going to just kill my kid and then think you're just gonna _leave_." Error's eye filled with static. "You're gonna have a _bad_ time. And _I'm_ going to have a _good_ time."

* * *

 **Alright, that's chapter 10 of** _ **Glitched Up**_ **. Sorry it sucks and there's not as many words as I want but it's there and it's okay, I guess. Review Replies now, people!**

 **Guest: I'm ignoring them as far as I'm going to. Thanks!**

 **Adventuregirltwi1: Don't think you can't write fight scenes bad becuase I'm sure everything you write is going to be awesome! YAY! Suffering buddies! *Hugs***


	12. Chapter 11

**Me: So… many… mistakes!**

 **Blueberry: That's what you get when you don't write fully!**

 **Me: I'd just gotten into a huge fight with my friends! Plus I was running on three cups of coffee; along with an all-nighter, with school! And I had to make an egg-drop thing so the egg wouldn't crack and it took a long time to make it without the egg cracking! Do you know how hard it is to write a decent chapter with all of that?**

 **Error: Pfft. Just drink more coffee. And just use balloons.**

 **Me: You're** _ **both**_ **so impossible! We can't!**

 **Blue: Come on, now! How about a hard-boiled egg? It won't crack!**

 **Me: Forget it! I'm just** _ **under**_ **the weather.**

 **Blue & Error: Come on! Just one day without puns! **

**Classic: That's the girl I know.**

 **Me: I regret nothing.**

 **Basically Chapter 10 sucked. So, Chapter 11 will be better. Slightly. Maybe. I don't know anymore. My life's turning everywhere; the Australians are coming back! So, no regular updates, I guess? Me and my friend still haven't made up; the egg-drop contest is tomorrow and** _ **I'm**_ **the only one in our little group of three who'd actually made something. :(. When I suggested for them to come over one said "I'm going to a sleepover," and the other had a family emergency. The family one, I get it. But a sleepover? Really? And getting an A on 100% project isn't important enough?**

 **Just, enjoy Chapter 11 of** _ **Glitched Up.**_

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing except the story plot.**

* * *

 _Recall:_

 _Edge brought all of Angel's siblings to another empty timeline in order for them to be safe. Core made replicas of the others and they last saw Angel reaching to help Error off the ground._

 _Angel was killed by Fell Papyrus who noted that they should have been on their guard. Error was rocking his child back and they turned to get Sweetheart; Error decided to fight them in order to avenge his child. Claiming that they'd have a_ _ **bad time**_ _and that Error was going to have a good time._

* * *

Angel was floating through darkness. A **SAVE** file appeared in front of them and they blinked. They reached out, brushing it and was suddenly with her family. Toriel, Undyne, Alphas, Asgore, Asriel (they'd gotten him a **SOUL** from another human who'd decided she'd had enough of life), and Papyrus.

Toriel was smiling and Angel felt tears coming to their eyes. "Huh? Frisk? Why're you crying?" Asriel asked, hugging their. Ange buried their face into Asriel's fur and sobbed. "My child," Toriel said quietly and Angel lifted their tear-streaked face to see Toriel. "You have a choice, Frisk." Asriel said.

"You can stay here with us…" Asgore gestured to his family. "Or you could go back." Undyne said. "We won't be able to go with you," Alphas added. "But we'll always be there." Papyrus stated, pointing at Angel's **SOUL**.

Angel knew their choice before Asgore told them. Staying here would be amazing, they'd have their family and friends all together. Going back out would mean facing the war again, the cold, Error. _Error_ Angel thought. If they stayed here, then what would Error do?

Angel's eyes filled again and they hugged their family. "Does this mean you are staying, my child?" Toriel asked, but Angel shook their head. _I have to go, Mom. Error's waiting for me._ Toriel smiled and nodded. "Of course, my child." Angel watched their family fade away. Asriel was the last to go. "Take care of him," he said before disappearing into the light.

Angel was back at Core's timeline. Fell Papyrus, Undyne, and Alphas were all wrapped up in Error's cables, and he was sitting there, looking at his hands. Angel checked the others' HP and noticed that it was quite low; almost into the decimals.

* * *

Error was sitting down rocking the kid's body before they suddenly disappeared without a trace left behind. He'd knew that it was a **RESET** ; the child would be back. He waited for ten minutes- he thinks it's ten minutes- and waits. Angel didn't come. He amused himself by messing around with Papyrus' HP, lowering it until it was close to decimals; but not killing him.

Angel didn't want Error to kill them. Maybe they wanted to do it themselves? After all, Papyrus _did_ kill them. Alphas helped with the portal; and Undyne kept themselves from being noticed.

He messed with all of their HP. "You know, Angel told me not to kill you." Error said. "But I don't want to listen to them. I _want_ to kill you." Error's magic was just within reach. Papyrus grunted, struggling. "You won't get away with this, Error!" he shouted. "We're going to be free. And when we are..." Papyrus paused and Undyne took lead. "You're gonna be sorry!"

"Hardly," Error quietly said. "My cables are perfect for people like you." he told them, sitting down and bringing up an alternate universe. "See? That's us. But it's not us. This… seems familiar." Error said quietly. But he didn't look into it too much. "Alright, then." he sat back down, and blinked at his hands.

 _They died here_. He thought, blood was staining his red palm but even those were rapidly disappearing. Something slammed into him, and Error felt a warm body. He hugged Angel tight against him and didn't let go for a bit. "Angel." he said, keeping their warmth with him.

 _I saw Mom and Dad, Dunkle! And I also saw Papyrus, Undyne, Alphas, and Asriel! OUR people!_ Angel signed excitingly. "Huh. You're not talking now?" Angel shook their head, touching their throat just for a second. Error nodded gently and said "How are they?" Angel's gaze halted and a wide smile split their features. _Great! One day, Error! We're going to get them back!_ Angel smiled widely. "Yeah. We're gonna do that, Angel." Error chuckled.

* * *

A portal opened. Blueberry saw it and he braced himself for Error stepping through. But it wasn't Error; it was Papy! His brother! Blue ran to Papy, hugging him fiercly and Chara's **Soul** fluttered around them, looking at the newcomer. _**This is Papyrus**_ Frisk informed them. _**Their timeline should go back to being stable now. They're together!**_ Chara smiled and settled down in Blueberry's palm. "This is Chara! They were our seventh human. But… Error killed their body before they could help us, you know?"

Blueberry looked so happy to see his brother again. "Error's not all that bad. He gave me chocolate to apologize for taking me away! It was good!" Blue blabbered. "How'd you even get here, Papy? I thought you couldn't open portals?" Papyrus shrugged. "Well, come on, bro. I'm not going to just leave you here, am I?"

In truth, Papyrus was walking along Core before the portal opened up, sucking him in before spitting him out in an endless white void. The portal hummed behind them and Papyrus yanked his brother through before it closed. "That was Error's portal!" Blue grinned at Papy eye shining with stars. "Do you think Error's okay?" Blue asked suddenly. "And, Angel? Do you think they're both okay?"

"I'm sure they're fine." Papy said before Chara's **Soul** glowed brightly. Blue frowned and told the **Soul** "If you wanted to get out of my hold, all you need to do it… ask." Blue released it and it settled next to Papy's shoulder, glowing brighter.

Blue frowned. "Chara, come on." Chara floated down next to Blue who trapped them in his hands and the two brothers began walking. "What'd I miss?" Blue asked to his brother. Papy smiled. "Nothing much, bro." he said.

"Nothing much."

 **Please don't kill me guys! I'm so sorry it's so short and I just want to aplogize and nothing I write is never going to be good enough and my "friend" keeps texting me things and I'm sorry! So, I'm guess that this is okayish? One more Chapter to go, two Epilogues to go. Phew. This is going to be woozy, isn't it? This right here isn't the ending. There's going to be something… sweeter? I guess. Don't know for sure.**

 **Anyway, I'm sad to see this story winding to a close, but I guess once this one is finished, I can focus on another one just as much. :D! I'm not going to go absent for a few months/ weeks. Maybe a few days (I got to go to Mississippi for a bit; plus add on school's last few days stressing me out and my teacher who scared me XD!**

 **I'm hoping to see you all later, and, hopefully, everything is going to be just fine for me! :). What should I call you guys before I go? I'd like a catchphrase but I don't know yet. Maybe Phantom Phans (I don't know) or something? Just tell me in reviews/ private message me. I'll see you guys in the next chapter.**

 **Error: Yeah. Like they'd ever do anything like that.**

 **Me: Shut up. My readers are the best!**

 **Blue: Her roleplays are the funniest.**

 **Me: How'd you know that?!**

 **Error & Blue: *Holding up cell phone* We're reading everything. By the way, you can do **_**so**_ **much better than Ryan!**

 **Me: UGH! This is what it's like to live with them! GIVE ME BACK MY PHONE!**

 **Error: Oops *Drops phone into the Void***


	13. Chapter 12

**Me: Welp, I'm** _ **so**_ **much better now.**

 **Error: Yeah, beating me makes people better. Wow.**

 **Blue: Well, you did drop her phone into the Void… and then destroyed it with cables.**

 **Error: Yeah? And? You didn't help me!**

 **Blue: You think I want to get killed?**

 **Me: In my defence you** _ **broke**_ **my phone! Ideas, writers, reviews, important e-mails they were** _ **all**_ **on there. Think of it. And not just beating you. I got a** _ **good**_ **night's rest.**

 **Error: So? Your readers understand, don't they?**

 **Me: I don't know! Their my readers; they write what they want! I can't read their minds!**

 **Blue: Yeah. Come on, Error. Let's go. *Holds hands with Error thinking no one's looking* (just cause I ship them)**

 **Me: *whispers* Yeah, go run back. This is giving up fuel to ship you with; the fandom will always be watching.**

 **Anyway, I've literally was outside for an hour in the pouring rain because my sister forgot her key to our mother's house. We called our grandfather but we got soaked before he got there. We weren't angry (at least three of the kids weren't) and we went on with our lives.**

 **Today was the last day for my friend to stay in Indiana; so this chapter is dedicated to her. I hope we meet again, Han. We're all going to miss you.**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing from Undertale/Underfell/Underswap/ etc. etc.**

* * *

Error watched them get together, talk, and eat. He was in the corner not looking to Angel who was laughing at something Core had said. "You think we're ever going to be the same?" someone asked behind him. Error whirled around and gently hit Blue's shoulder. "Don't worry, kid." he replied.

"We're going to be just fine." A small, warm body suddenly hit Blueberry in the back and the human cried, "Come on, Blue! We're going to eat hot dogs!" Blueberry blinked and laughed. "All right, Chara! All right! Come on!" Blue allowed himself to be dragged away, looking back at Error every once in awhile.

"You're going to be just fine." Error said. He'd vowed to protect Blueberry; in case Papyrus couldn't. "I'll just need you to teleport him out, if he's in trouble." Papyrus had asked him, eye sockets pleading for him to understand. Error nodded; he did understand. If Papyrus asked someone to help him,

Error had no doubt they'd say yes in a heartbeat. "Great. Just… don't hurt him. We barely got to him in time." Error drank the liquor Death gave him. "Those things don't happen in the Anti-Void. Never did to me, or Angel." Error claimed.

"Blue's different. See, he's not the other Sans, you know? So his makeup is the same but different." Papyrus started. "But he's got the qualities of Undertale Papyrus. Understand?" Error nodded. "Yes. The Anti-Void has a negative effect on him." Papyrus nodded. "We're going to get along just fine, won't we, Error?"

Error's gaze held hopeful before he shrunk down in his head. "Yeah. I killed _everyone_ in your home and now you want to be friends?" Papy shrugged. "Yeah, you killed them. But Chara saved them." Error glanced toward the human.

"Their really something, aren't they?" Error asked, sighing. "Yeah. They had so much **DETERMINATION** , that they managed to save everyone and get themselves a new body." Papy said. "Their going to get you to the surface," Error said quietly.

"Yeah." Papy said. "But what I'm really worried about is Edge." Papy glanced to said skelton who was nursing a whole bottle of vodka. "We should get Nerd to talk to him." Error suggested. "Yeah..." Papy agreed.

Neither moved.

* * *

Edge could feel the vodka taking effect and he drunk another gulp. How could Papyrus do it? Especially when Edge realized that Papyrus just wanted to get Sweetheart or Fell. The red in Edge's eyes faded to a dull white and Edge felt peaceful. He blinked, seeing the world as what it is, not just as a blood-red tint.

He continued to drink his vodka, not caring if everyone told him to stop. He's a magical skeleton who doesn't have a stomach. He's pretty sure he can handle just a few drinks. Edge's gaze settled on Sweetheart who was by Fell, signing things to them. Edge tried to glow his eye once. Edge's vision tilted and he swayed before straightening. "I guess I shouldn't do that..." he said quietly before sitting back down.

His brother- _No_ , Edge reminded himself. _Papyrus doesn't care. He just wants power._ " and Edge drunk the last of his drink. Quickly getting another one from Grillby who understood quickly. "Just be careful, Edge." Grillby said before giving him the drink and Edge nodded before going back to his corner.

The others had taken Papyrus, Undyne, and Alphas back to their own Timeline and Core setup an alarm in case they ever came back. Core also blocked teleportation access out of the line (except the Frisks and Edge) and Papyrus didn't come back. Edge's eyes lifted to meet Nerd's who was standing beside him.

Leaning down, Nerd hugged Edge and he broke. Edge sobbed into Nerd's shoulder. He cried for Papyrus, Undyne, Alphas, Toriel, Asgore, and Asriel. He cried for himself, and his friends.

He cried for how his world was made only of **LOVE** and how every time he walked outside a monster was killed because it was "too weak". Edge didn't let go, and Nerd didn't ask him to. He just stayed there with him. "Don't worry.I'm here for you." Nerd whispered.

* * *

Nerd's eyes traveled to Sweetheart's. He'd brushed past them before he managed to get to Edge. Edge didn't know Sweetheart was going to help them; Nerd just got into the mix. He didn't want to see Edge drinking any more vodka. He just wanted the old Edge back.

The one who was "evil"; who didn't understand "friendship"; and took everyone's kindess as a threat; or a joke. That Edge wouldn't have let Nerd hold him like this; that Edge wouldn't have stuck up to his brother. That Edge wouldn't have have told Papyrus he wasn't his brother.

Nerd was glad, also. He stuck up to his abusive brother; he learned **MERCY** ; he'd done everything correctly. "Don't worry," Nerd soothed Edge's crying. "I'm here for you.

* * *

Sweetheart heard Edge's crying; but before they got up, Nerd was there. Sweetheart's flower tingled as a breeze filled through the air. "Don't worry." Fell told them. "He still loves you. Your his favorite." they clarified before patting Sweetheart's shoulder. "Don't look glum, Sweet. He won't leave us. He can't." Fell's voice trembled before Sweetheart yanked them in a hug. "Shhh..." Sweetheart said quietly. "Shh. He's not leaving us," Sweetheart repeated.

"See? He's just talking." Sweetheart lied. He was crying. And didn't show like he was going to stop anytime soon. But Sweetheart knew if they didn't say something else, Fell would cry and then things would get ugly, because Fell Chara would get into the mix in order to find out who hurt them. And Fell Chara was usually calm, but when it came to their "charge" (as all Charas call their Frisks) they would go crazy in order to help them.

* * *

Blueberry knew things were still wrong. Edge didn't have his brother back; Error didn't have his family; Sweetheart's flowers still haven't disappeared (not yet, at least). Blue's eyes traveled to Chara who was giggling and pointing to things. Another transparent person was at their side; they thought Blue couldn't see them. " **Do you think he's going to help us?"** the person asked. Chara replied, "Of course, Frisk! He'll help us get to the surface. As soon as I reset..." Chara's arm reached out to touch the **RESET** button.

Frisk grabbed Chara's arm. " **Remember? Core said we need** _ **all**_ **of us together in order to bring a timeline back** _ **with**_ **everyone remembering. Come on, Chara. We can hear. Actually listen."** Chara frowned. "Alright!" they said before pulling away and dragging Blueberry to the laser tag place. "I guess we're going to play. Is that okay?" Chara asked, blinking at him happily. " **Why are you asking? He'll always say yes!"** Frisk said, and Blue knew it was true.

He couldn't say no to Chara's face; after all her **DETERMINATION** brought everyone back to his world. So, he agreed. On account, Chara promises never to **RESET** in order to just kill. "Why would I do that?" Chara asked, but Blue didn't answer. "I promise..." Chara said slowly and Frisk blinked. " **I'm not going to make them do anything they'll regret, Blue. I'm not** _ **that**_ **person."** Blueberry pretending not to notice them. "By the way, BOOM!" Blue struck Chara's vest and then ran away.

"BLUE!" Chara screamed before laughing and running after him, too. Yeah, this would be good enough for now.

* * *

Angel and Error were together again. _We're going to come back?_ they signed to him. "Don't know, kid. Maybe. It'll probably be just you." Error responded and siged. "You think we're ever going to get them back?" Error asked and Angel nodded. _Yeah. Someday._ They both looked over the edge of the lake.

"Come on, kid." Error said before they took each other's hands and melted into the darkness, leaving Core's timeline.

No one noticed them leaving.

* * *

Toriel, Asgore, Undyne, Alphas, and Asriel were sitting down watching their family. "When can we go to them?" Asriel asked. Toriel nuzzled her boy's head.

"Soon, my child." Toriel looked toward Asgore's eyes and he nodded, smiling. Toriel kissed him gently.

"We're going home, soon."

* * *

 **That's the end of** _ **Glitched Up**_ **until the Epilogues.**

 **Error: So it's not the end?**

 **Me: Don't poke holes in my logic.**

 **Blue: He's stating facts.**

 **Me: Blue! You're suppose to be on my side!**

 **Blue: I'm also supposed to have a happy ending!**

 **Me: You do! You're back with your brother.**

 **Error: Edge didn't get a happy ending.**

 **Me: SHUT UP! You know why he didn't.**

 **Blue: True, but the readers don't.**

 **Me: NO SPOILERS!**

 **So, in this story Asgore and Toriel are still together; they'd managed to work out their differences. Asriel got a SOUL and Flowey's just not there anymore. Basically what I was thinking is that Frisk split their SOUL with Asriel; and their half SOUL grew into two whole SOULS. Because Frisk's SOUL was DETERMINED to SAVE Asriel, thus giving him a SOUL.**

 **That's it.**

 **{Catchphrase I do not have insert here}**


	14. True Epilogue

**So, hey guys. I'm here now. The first epilogue of the story. Just remember this is the** _ **true**_ **epilogue. I'm making an Alternate one. You know? My life's settled down just a bit; but me and people are still not talking.**

 **Error: She means her and Mary**

 **Blue: Error! We weren't suppose to say anything!**

 **Error: They have a right to know!**

 **Me: They give me support to keep writing. I don't think they like to see my personal affairs.**

 **Error: *Shrug* Fine. Hey, readers!**

 **Me: What are you doing?**

 **Error: Okay if you want to hear about Flicker's personal affairs (to support her) tell her.**

 **Me: *Tackles Error to the ground* You're going down now!**

 **Blue: *Places hand over camera* Sorry readers! You can't watch this! It's** _ **way**_ **too violent! Enjoy the chapter!**

 **Anyway, enjoy the first epilogue of** _ **Glitched Up**_ **while I beat Error into a pulp.**

* * *

Angel's eyes turned to Error who grinned. Opening a portal they sat down. "Here." Error handed Angel popcorn and drinks.

" _So far, everything's been fine. Error and Angel are together and they won't be apart anymore. They refuse to allow themselves to be separated."_

Angel snuggled closer to Error, watching their friends play and laugh. "Do you think we'll be able to join them?" Angel asked looking towards Error. He shrugged, nodding. "Maybe." he replied.

" _They watch their friends' lives, offering support when needed. And_ _ **only**_ _when needed. Many believe if they act sad then it would bring the two to them. It is unwise to lie to people who see everything."_

Error's gaze landed on Blueberry's portal where he was looking off into the distance. "Is he really upset?" Angel asked, peering into it. Error flicked through the day until the moment and he shook his head. "He's just thinking. He wants to see us again." Angel sighed. "They all do."

" _The two are family. They won't break up anytime soon. They just wish more of their family was there with them."_

* * *

" _Blueberry and Underswap is doing fine. Nothing bad reported. Blueberry just misses the two people he grew close with. Papy is extra careful with his brother… more than usual now."_

"Blue, Blue! Come on!" Chara shouted, throwing some leaves at the skeleton. "Hey, now, Chara! Careful," Papyrus reasoned. Chara looked at Papy for a moment and with just a slight nod, they laughed at Blue's expression.

" _Papy assumed that Blueberry is almost broken. But he doesn't understand Blue is recovering quite well."_

Papy checked over his brother quickly while Blue napped. Papy took a deep breath; allowing his **Soul** to reach into Blue's; checking for injuries. Papy was pleased to see that nothing was wrong with Blue anymore. But he sent soothing auras to Blue's **Soul** in order to keep him calm.

" _Chara is recovering from their time in the Void well, too. They have begun to forget Error and Angel. Blueberry is always there to remind them of the two glitches."_

Chara frowned. They quickly blinked, making sure everything was okay in their head. " **Chara? You're forgetting again!"** Frisk panicked. " **Get Blue. Ask about Error-"** Frisk was gone. Chara blinked rapidly. Who was that? Was it someone Chara knew? Error? What name was that? "Blue do you know an Error?" Chara asked, and Blue's eyes blackened. "Yes." he said, pausing. "Chara, did you forget again?" Chara buried their face into Blue's shirt. "Forget what?" And the story is told again.

* * *

" _Core is no longer living in secret. They are visiting Error's timeline regularly, trying to find the glitched. They have not been successful, unfortunately."_

Core suddenly dropped in. Blinking, they looked through the white void for anything remote to red. There was nothing there. Upset, Core traveled away, searching through timelines.

" _But Core refuses to give up. That is okay. But they are happy with their own family, too."_

Core laughed as they placed plates on the table. Forks, knives, and glasses were all in their regular place. Toriel smiled, patted Core's hand, and set down some food.

" _They are happy. Nothing upsetting reported."_

* * *

 _Red with Sweetheart is living his life to the best of his abilities. Without his brother, most of Red's stress have been taken off him."_

Red laughed and gently hit Sweetheart in the shoulder. "Don't worry, kid!" he told them. "We'll see the others soon enough. Remember? Picnic in Core's timeline."

" _Red is no longer upset, nor is he going through the ruff times. The scars made by his brother on his mind are disappearing."_

"Red, Red!" Sweetheart cried, touching Red's shoulder. Red jerked back slightly but then let out a grin as soon as he realized that this wasn't his brother. Before, he'd have jumped, pleading for Sweetheart not to hurt him. Now, he was just jumping slightly.

" _Red's physical scars are, unfortunately, not disappearing."_

Red gave Sweetheart his sweatshirt and his shirt rode up just slightly. It revealed deep blood-red scars crisscrossing Red's white back and front. Sweetheart touched one of the scars, frowning. Red quickly yanked the shirt down, and patted Sweetheart's head. "It's alright, kid. Just a bit of pain…" Red let out a quick smile.

* * *

" _Edge's world is returning to normal when his father was there. Papyrus is no longer in his life; and Edge no longer wishes for him to get back together to work out their problems."_

Fell grinned and dragged Papyrus through the door. Edge saw his brother and he shook his head. "Sorry, kid." Edge told Fell. "I don't want to make up with him anymore. He didn't want to make up with me when he called me free EXP. So, I guess it's really official. We're not brothers."

" _Edge has grown. Fell taught him_ _ **MERCY**_ _, but when it comes to his brother, Edge realizes there is no choice in saving him. Edge has grown father-feeling for Fell."_

Fell came home, crying over something a monster had told them. "They said I was weak, because I wouldn't pick **FIGHT** , no matter how many times Papyrus told me to." Edge turned a full 360 and told Fell to leave it to him.

" _Edge has grown to stick up for his child. Edge knows Papyrus cannot be a part of the child's life._

"Stop teaching my kid **FIGHT**." Edge growled over to Papyrus. "They have no reason to, and they don't need _you_." Papyrus gazed at his brother in wonder. "We don't need you in our life; and we don't _want_ you. So _get out_!" Edge hissed before stalking out and threatening the monster who made Fell cry to tears. He went home happy that night to watch a movie with Fell.

" _Like Red, Edge's mental scars are lifting. His physical ones are not disappearing, no matter how much Toriel tries."_

"Sorry, Edge." Toriel said. "It's okay, Tori." Edge peered around to see her, flashing her a gold-tooth grin. "Just don't want the kid seeing me like this." Edge said quietly. Toriel nodded before patting Edge's hand. "They've been through worse." Toriel said. Edge smiled and left. Toriel sighed. "At least you are not hurting mentally anymore, Edge." she whispered before collapsing to sleep.

* * *

" _The Classics are fine. Shaken just a bit but fine."_

Toriel, Undyne, Alphas, Asgore, Flowey, Frisk, Sans, and Papyrus all stretched. "I guess we're all _bone_ tired, huh?" Sans tried before groaning. Frisk snuggled close to Sans. "I know, kid. Don't worry." Sans hugged them.

" _They are a family. Working their way to home; they aren't going to leave each other anytime soon."_

* * *

Classic Gaster nodded. "True…" he said before suddenly flicking a switch. The other Gasters watched him. "So, everyone is okay?" he asked. All the Gasters nodded. "We've got visual everywhere." one countered and UT Gaster nodded. "Yes. I know. You send me videos of the most important things, correct?" everyone nodded.

UF Gaster looked left. "I just wish my boys could make up, can't they?" FF Gaster nodded. "Yes. But isn't this better than watching Papyrus beat him?" They both nodded. UT Gaster sighed before saying "Dismissed."

Everyone got up and went to their own separate universes, waiting until their leader to call them again.

The Gasters monitor and then report. They've all been doing this ever since they got there. Except, sometimes, they just needed to have a break. That's when they all take a small vacation (just an hour) into another's universe.

Fell Papyrus' head turned left. Undyne and Alphas stood by their side. "Oh, come on!" Papyrus said, his voice echoing in the large cavern. "Really?"

Undyne shook her head. "Everyone loves Fell. They don't want to help us anymore. Fell got them to the surface." Papyrus let out a growl and stalked past Undyne. He looked at the cavern's wall. Red just like his brother's scars. Papyrus smiled wickedly.

"Let's give them a reason to join us again." he said.

* * *

 **True Epilogue is done! Hope you guys like it! Just one more Epilogue and** _ **Glitched Up**_ **is done. Then, if you guys want, I can try to write a sequel? Probably not, though. :). I totally forgot about how we have different names for Underfell Sans. So, I made Sweetheart's Sans Red and Fell's Sans Edge. I didn't even write Edge as two people in the other chapters; so here's a pitiful excuse. Red was not there becuase he was out getting rid of a different threat. But, both Red and Edge did have a falling out with their brothers and no longer wish to see them again. Alright! That's the end (for now).**

 **Error: *groans***

 **Blue: You shouldn't have said anything.**

 **Me: You deserved it, Error.**

 **Error: Yeah,** _ **I**_ **deserved getting beat twice in two chapters.**

 **Me: I gave you a happy ending, didn't I?**

 **Blue: But you also practically promised a sequel to this story.**

 **Me: Yeah. I know. But it is only if they want it. Pretty sure they're sick of me trying to write a story, right guys?**

 **Nova2711: Thanks for the review and the kind words.**


	15. Alternative Epilogue

**So, this is the alternative ending to** _ **Glitched Up**_ **. Haven't updates this in a while; sorry for the lateness and things. But don't worry; I'm going to update a few other things, like** _ **His Family**_ **. So, hope you enjoy this very last chapter of** _ **Glitched Up**_ **.**

* * *

Frisk woke up their body jerking to a halt. "Kid, you okay?" someone asked from above. Frisk's eyes flew open and their head jerked to see Sans standing there. He had glasses on his nose. "You passed out when we were playing," Sans explained.

He gave Frisk a hotdog. "Here, this should get your HP up. I don't know why you didn't wake up sooner, Frisk." he said helping them get up. "Papyrus and the others were so worried! Tori even more because you were out for, like, a month, and she was really upset, you know? She told me the last time one of her children were this sick; they had…" Sans trailed off and Frisk nodded.

They looked right where Chara was there her eyes flickering to Sans and back to Frisk. " **Don't worry, Frisk. I was there the whole time! And… well… smiley trash was here, too."** Chara said, glaring at Sans. "Don't sweat anything, kid. We're going to be just fine." Sans said.

"Anyway, we're going to the waterpark. Alphas said there might be a 50% chance you'd wake up today, so we bought tickets. Just let me text Tori; tell her you're awake." Sans pulled out his phone and Frisk eyed the slice of pie on the floor.

Frisk touched their head, feeling a slight shift of bandages. Had they imagined it? Did Error really exist? Frisk turned to Sans and he grinned at her.

"Here." he said, handing her a ticket. "Go ahead and get dressed. I'll wait for you outside." he quickly stepped over a crack in the floor and walked through the door.

" **Frisk, hey! Nothing? Usually you're so cheerful."** Chara said and Frisk suddenly let out a huge grin. " **There's they are…"** Chara grumbled. Frisk shrugged before quickly pulling on her shirt and pants.

When the others arrived, they all hugged Frisk. "My child, you are safe!" Toriel said, tears in her eyes. "Yeah, Frisk! You scared us!" Asriel said, gently punching Frisk in the shoulder.

"HUMAN! I WILL CONGRADULATE YOU ON THE FULL RECOVERY. EVEN IF IT TOOK YOU A BIT TOO LONG TO WAKE UP." Papyrus yelled. "DON'T WORRY; I'LL BE HERE FOR YOU ALL DAY!"

They went to the waterpark; and Frisk did have a lot of fun. But something nagged in the corner of her mind. _Stick with Asriel!_ the voice commanded them; but they shrugged it off, sticking with Sans. A mournful song was suddenly taken by the birds.

Frisk shrugged and suddenly the birds stopped. Frisk paused, and the voice was saying _Told 'ya_ smugly in the back of their head. Darkness crept around Frisk's vistion and the lights were going out. One by one. Frisk grabbed onto Sans' arm before all went black for both of them.

The last thing Frisk remembers is someone telling them "It will be alright."

* * *

 **Sorry it's so short. I really couldn't have thought of anything better. But it's there, right?** _ **Glitched Up**_ **is done, regretfully. Hope you guys enjoyed this. I couldn't have imagined the support I'd get on this story. I'd just been expecting hate but you guys all were just awesome and I hope these chapters/ epilougues were nice enough for you! You guys are just awesome and I couldn't have hoped for better readers. Thank you for following/reviewing/favoriting this story.**


End file.
